Hello
by Nymphadora Tonks
Summary: Esme Evenson vivirá por primera y, aunque ella no lo sepa, ultima vez la emoción de ser madre.. El gusto solo le dura poco cuando una terrible tragedia llega a su familia.. podrá sobrevivir sin su pequeño bebé a su lado..?


**Disclaimer:**

-La canción es _"__Hello__"_ de _Evanescence_, mi banda favorita de favoritas de siempre..!

-Y por supuesto, los personajes son de _Stephenie Meyer_..!

Muy dramática, triste, corta venas y lo que quieran.. pero es lo único que se me ocurrió para Esme.. ya que no he hecho ningún One-Shot con la pareja Carlisle y Esme.. pero se siguen tomando consejos..! espero que les guste..!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Hello****..!**

_Esme POV_

Ya no podía esperar, no podía esperar a tener a mi pequeño bebe en brazos, tenia 7 meses de embarazo, estaba a punto de nacer, mi trabajo como maestra no se había detenido a pesar de mi enorme barriga, seguía enseñando a los niños pequeños, los miraba jugar y no podía esperar a ver a mi pequeño jugar también con todos ellos algún día, cuando creciera, cuando fuera al jardín de niños, sonreí acariciándome el vientre, ya faltaba poco.

Un estruendo me hizo mirar el cielo, las nubes grises amenazaban con soltar el diluvio en cualquier momento, era mejor llamar a los chicos dentro de una vez o se podrían enfermar si se mojaban, soné la campanilla que había fuera del salón de clases y todos los pequeños corrieron hacia mi justo cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer, les sonreí a todos mientras los miraba entrar, siempre me habían gustado los niños, y el tener el mío propio seria la cosa mas hermosa que jamás me hubiese pasado.

_Play ground school bell rings, again_

_Rain clouds come to play, again_

Me encontraba en el hospital del pueblo, hacia media hora que las enfermeras habían salido de la habitación con mi bebe, mi hermana se encontraba ahí conmigo, el doctor también se había ido y yo comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa, solo había visto a mi pequeño durante unos segundos, cuando el doctor me lo mostro antes de entregarlo a las enfermeras, mi hermana daba vueltas por la habitación, ella también estaba nerviosa, pero sus movimientos no me ayudaban en nada, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y el doctor entro lentamente, mi respiración se corto al mirarlo, al fin traerían a mi hijo, traerían a mi bebe, pero… por que se veía así? El doctor estaba tan… tan serio y…

-Que tiene mi bebe?- pregunté al instante cuando sentí mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas, esa seriedad no podía indicar nada bueno- esta vivo? Donde esta? Quiero verlo!

-Tu hijo esta vivo, Esme- me dijo y yo respiré aliviada, pero aun estaba preocupada por la seriedad en el rostro del doctor.

-Entonces, que…

-El bebe tiene un problema en el corazón- interrumpió el doctor la pregunta de mi hermana. Ella y yo aguantamos la respiración, podía sentir mis cálidas lagrimas bañando mis mejillas- lo lamento mucho, pero no creo que sobreviva durante mucho tiempo.

-No… eso no es posible! Tiene que estar mal! Revíselo e nuevo! Revíselo por favor, mi bebé debe estar bien!- grité intentando ponerme de pie ero mi hermana me detuvo rápidamente- por favor, debe estar equivocado! Mi bebe… mi bebe no puede morir!

-Esme…- susurró mi hermana antes de apretarme contra ella, me aferré a su vestido mientras lloraba fuertemente. No podía creer que perdería a mi pequeña cosita, no antes de tener la oportunidad de criarlo… de enseñarle… de mimarlo…

-o-o-o-

Pasaron tres días y yo seguía en el hospital, mi bebé no podía salir, no aún, peor yo seguía con la esperanza de poder llevarlo a casa para que jugara con los niños del jardín algún día. Esos días me habían dejado quedarme en el hospital junto a mi hijo para alimentarlo y cuidarlo, ser madre era lo mejor que jamás me hubiese pasado, me encantaba a pesar de que casi no había dormido en tres noches. Caminaba alegremente por el pasillo del hospital mientras meneaba el pequeño caballo de peluche que acababa de comprar para mi bebé. Al girar hacia el pequeño pasillo en donde estaba la puerta para la sala de maternidad me detuve al ver a mi hermana y al doctor parados fuera de la puerta de mi bebé.

-Esme…

-Que sucede?- pregunté al mirar la cara bañada en lagrimas de mi hermana y la del doctor Leen demasiado seria y triste. Me abalancé hacia las puertas en donde etsaba la cunita de mi bebé- que paso? Donde esta mi hijo?

-Esme, espera, no!- mi hermana intentó detenerme pero no lo logró. Abrí la puerta de un empujón y me paralicé ante la horrible visión de la que fui testigo.

El pequeño cuerpecito de mi hijo estaba ahora cubierto por una sabana blanca. Me quedé en shock durante unos segundos antes de caer de rodillas al suelo aferrando el caballo de peluche entre mis manos. Sentía los brazos de mi hermana y el doctor rodearme, pero no los escuchaba. Mi mente estaba invadida con la imagen del pequeño cuerpo de la razón de mi vida cubierto ahora por una manta blanca.

-No, no, no, no es cierto, no, no, no- no podía dejar de repetirme a mi misma mientras tomaba el peluche de mi bebe y lo mecía hincada en el suelo. Los brazos de mi hermana y el doctor intentaban sacarme de ahí, peor a gritos y tirones hice que me soltaran y me dejé caer hasta que pude recargar mis brazos en el suelo y poner mi cabeza entre ellos, mi hermana sobaba mi espalda y cabello mientras hablaba de algo con el doctor, dejé de escuchar cuando mencionaron la palabra "funeral". Una madre no debería enterrar a su hijo, el hijo era el que debería enterrar a sus padres. No quería… no podía… mi bebé no podía estar muerto.

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

_Hello_

_I'm your mind_

_Giving you someone to talk to_

_Hello_

Todo era una pesadilla, una horrible y espantosa pesadilla, no había salido en dos días, estaba llorando, tirada en mi cama, sin hacer nada mas que sufrir, había momentos en lo que me negaba a aceptar el hecho de que mi bebe estuviera muerto, ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de enseñarle a hablar, o a caminar, o saber cual era su color o su deporte favorito, era tan injusto, no creía que me estuviera pasando eso.

Ya habían pasado tres días, tres días desde la muerte de mi pequeño, fue entonces que decidí que no podía seguir viviendo en esa pesadilla, no lo resistiría por más tiempo, sabia que las veces que mi mente me jugaba trucos y soñaba con tener a mi hijo de nuevo a la larga me harían mal, cada que me despertaba de esos hermosos sueños sufría como si fuera el mismo entierro de mi cosita, tenia que acabar con ese sentimiento antes de que acabara conmigo, aunque hacerlo significaba terminar con mi propia vida, al menos así estaría junto a mi pequeño y hermoso bebe.

Me dirigí al acantilado del lago Buckeye, era muy rocoso y mortal, pero al mismo tiempo era el paisaje mas hermoso que habia visto, igual que mi sueño, lo mas hermoso y doloroso que jamás había sentido, me quite mis zapatos y me pare justo a la orilla del lago, sintiendo las rocas en mis pies, respirando el frio aire procedente del lago, mirando por ultima vez, pronto estaría con mi bebe otra vez, eso era mas hermoso que el lago.

-Esme, no!- pude escuchar el leve grito de mi hermana cuando di un paso hacia el vacio, después, todo se volvió negro.

_If I smile and don't believe_

_Soon I know I'll wake_

_From this dream_

Todo era negro, no sentía dolor, no sentía nada, pero seguía viva, lo sabia, podía escuchar mis débiles latidos, escuchaba voces distantes, no las entendía, escuchaba algo siendo empujado, algo con ruedas, entonces las ruedas se callaron y las voces se fueron apagando hasta que se escucho una puerta cerrarse y todo quedo en completo silencio, esto era morir? Esto era ese paraíso que tanto prometían? Claro que no sentía nada, no podía abrir mis ojos y el silencio era casi total, pero yo quería ver a mi pequeño ya, esto no era el paraíso si él no estaba.

Escuche la puerta abrirse de nuevo con mucho cuidado y después cerrarse de nuevo, era increíble como no podía hacer nada mas que escuchar, pero era mejor contando con que ya no sentía dolor, parecía ser que el visitante solo se había asomado, ya que no se escuchaba absolutamente nada mas, pero estaba equivocada.

-Tu corazón sigue latiendo, aun puedo salvarte- la voz sonaba tan cerca que pude escuchar con claridad el ligero acento británico que tenia, recordaba esa voz claramente, ese doctor, el que me había ayudado cuando me rompí la pierna cuando tenia 16 años, Cullen, lo recordaba perfectamente, había quedado locamente enamorada de él, un tonto encaprichamiento de niña me habían dicho, pero no, era algo mas, sentía fuertes mariposas en mi estomago, y eso fue lo único que mi lenta muerte me permitía sentir.

Eso fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de sentir como algo se enterraba en mi cuello y enseguida, dolor, el mas espantoso dolor que jamás había sentido, físico me refiero, era casi insoportable, los doctores intentaban salvarme? Ellos me habían hecho volver a sentir?

-Por favor! No me salven, esto es horrible! No intenten reponerme, por favor! Estaré bien una vez que muera completamente!- pero el dolor no se fue a pesar de mis suplicas, siguió y siguió por un periodo durante el cual no pude hacer mas que retorcerme y gritar pidiendo ayuda.

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken_

_Hello_

_I'm the lie living for you so you can hide_

_Don't cry_

Abrí mis ojos asustada, el dolor se había ido tan súbitamente como había aparecido, y todo era… tan diferente… se veía sumamente claro, veía todas las imperfecciones de la madera en el techo, escuchaba ligeros pasos no sabia de donde provenían, y esos olores, eran muchos, no sabia que eran, todo era muy extraño.

-Esme?- esa voz de nuevo, mi respiración se corto y mire hacia un lado, ahí estaba, justo como lo recordaba, ni siquiera mostraba una leve arruga, nada, estaba tan joven y hermoso como lo había visto por primera vez, levante mi mano y la dirigí a su mejilla, el no se movió y me dejo tocarlo, si, era de verdad no estaba soñando.

-Doctor Cullen- dije y el me sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa.

-Increíble- salte al escuchar la segunda voz, no me había percatado de que había alguien mas en la habitación, como acto reflejo me pare detrás del doctor y mire al dueño de la segunda voz, era solo un muchacho, le sonreí antes de disculparme por mi… reacción… mire la distancia de donde estaba a donde me había encontrado acostada un segundo antes, no pude haber saltado tan alto como para pasar al doctor Cullen así de fácil- creo que se esta dando cuenta de que algo es diferente, Carlisle.

-Si, será mejor explicar todo de una vez- mire al doctor, a Carlisle, así le había llamado el chico.

-Mi nombre es Edward- lo mire y le sonreí, era como si pudiera saber lo que pensaba- muy inteligente.

Lo mire con el entrecejo fruncido, en verdad era… podía ser… Edward me sonrió y con un último movimiento de su cabeza se despidió de mí y salió de la habitación rápidamente, entonces quedamos solo Carlisle y yo, me gire hacia él y espere lo que tenia que decirme.

-Bien, creo que es hora de las presentaciones formales, mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen, el chico que acaba de salir es mi hijo Edward y… bueno, supongo que quieres saber que haces aquí y por que todo luce tan diferente- me dijo Carlisle con una pequeña sonrisa de culpabilidad.

-Si, eso me parecería lo mas correcto- le dije sonriendo, el suspiro y me invito a sentarme, lo obedecí y entonces comenzó su explicación.

No lo creería si no lo sintiera y si no fuera por lo serio que Carlisle estaba hablando, vampiros, fuerza extrema, velocidad asombrosa, sangre, sobre todo la sangre, y me pareció lo más correcto el hecho de que no bebiera sangre humana, yo acepte rápidamente seguir sus pasos bebiendo sangre de animales, el finalizo su explicación y espero mi reacción, yo simplemente le sonreí, no sabia que mas hacer, me había salvado de la muerte, y ya que me había explicado el por que, no podía mas que sonreír.

Mi pasado había quedado atrás, jamás olvidaría a mi bebe, a mi precioso hijo, pero ahora mi vida estaba con Carlisle, y también con Edward, mi nuevo hijo adoptado, no era lo mismo, pero al menos apagaba un poco el dolor de mi vida humana, quería dejar el ayer a un lado y comenzar mi nueva vida inmortal, no sabia por que, pero algo me decía que seria muy feliz, y haría todo lo posible por que así fuera.

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

_Hello_

_I'm still here_

_All that's left of yesterday_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Y bien, no sabia ke hacer sobre Esme y Carlisle.. y esto fue lo que surgió de la nada un martes que no tenia nada que hacer a las 3 30 de la mañana.. aunque hasta ahora lo termine..xD bueno espero que les haya gustado.. dejen reviews por fa..!


End file.
